This Was It
by Ricky Sparks
Summary: Leading up to the tragedy of last June, Kagome prepares to go to London for the 'This Is It' tour. But when one phone call throws her plans out the window, who will be there?. Rated for the depiction of a real-world death and hints at suicide.


Disclaimer: I know I don't post these as often as I should (and I barely keep up on my fics at all), but here it is. I do not own Inuyasha, it's characters, or anything from the Inuyasha universe. They are the products of Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not own even a single part of the Michael Jackson empire, including the music rights, the outfits, or anything of his. This is a work of fiction and is not to be considered canonicle. It is a fan's tribute to one of anime's most iconic series', and to the world's greatest music artist to ever grace this world with his presence. Enjoy.

(A/N: This story could be considered a sequel to my last Inuyasha/MJ story, Smooth Hanyo, but I will not reference it. Also, while the first one was just something I wrote down at 3 in the morning, this is one I've been working on for the last year.)

Wednesday, June 24th, 2009

It had been nearly a week since Kagome had been through the Sacred Well, and she didn't care. She had just gotten tickets to the This Is It tour in London thanks to her grandpa and had just finished packing her suitcase. She'd been hoping against all hope that she would get to go, but when she went to get a ticket, they'd already been sold out for weeks.

As it was, her grandpa realized just how much trouble he'd caused her by giving all those bogus illnesses and had decided he'd make it up to her. He'd spent weeks trying to find her that ticket, and when he finally did, he ended up paying almost sixteen thousand yen for it, but in his eyes, it was worth every last bit. Although, now the repairs to the shrine's roof would have to wait, but as long as Kagome was happy, he could live with it.

As soon as Kagome had seen the ticket, she'd called her friends who wer so jealous of her. Still, they all wanted to see her off at the airport the next day. And they agreed that, to get to London at a good time, they'd all leave for the airport at seven o'clock in the morning. As Kagome closed her suitcase, she looked to her poster of Michael Jackson and collapsed onto her bed. Ever since she was a small child, she'd drempt of this, a chance to see him live and on stage. She rolled over and put her copie of Blood on the Dance Floor into her CD player and soon nodded off to the music.

Meanwhile, back in feudal Japan, Inuyasha was getting rather agitated by the lack of Kagome's presence. He'd been waiting and waiting and waiting, and yet she hadn't shown up. She was three days overdue, but everytime he went to get her, she got mad at him. This time, he had chosen to wait it out. That was a while ago, and now, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it all," he muttered to himself as he jumped in.

Climbing out on the other side, Inuyasha could smell the horrid stink of pollution. Wrinkling his nose, he did his best to ignore it. Coming out of the well house, he noticed that the sun was just coming up.

At about 5 in the morning, Kagome was just waking up. when the phone rang. As she picked it up, she expected one of her friends to be on the other line. What she didn't expect was teh yelling.

"Kagome!" Yuka yelled through across the line. "Turn on the TV to a news statino, ANY station! NOW!"

And just like that, Yuka hung up, leaving Kagome to wonder what that was about. Getting a little worried, she went to the living room and turned on the TV. What she saw brought her instantly to tears.

_ "- word arrived from southern California that Jackson had been rushed to the hospital. There have been grave reports about his condition, and not this, confirmation that he has died."_

Listening in shock, she fell to her knees and cried.

As Inuyasha made his way up to the house, he smelled Kagome's tears and soon heard her cries. Rushing to the building, he jusmped through an open window and followed the scent of her tears to teh big room with the picture box. There she was, lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying and crying, the box displaying pictures and sound. He noticed that it was talking about someone having died and, as it went on, it started playing music that he recognized Kagome played when she thought he wasn't around.

Moving closer, Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, getting a small jump out of her before she turned around and saw who it was.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she cried, getting up and throwing herself into his arms. "He's dead! Michael's dead!"

With those words, she broke down and cried harder than before, the words obviously causing pain. He just held her close and let her sob into his top, rubbing her back like his mom used to when he was upset. Feeling her knees trembling, he picked her up gently and placed her on the couch, not saying anything. With a matter like this, he realized that one wrong move would hurt her infinantly more than she could ever hurt him. Sitting on the couch, he held her in his arms as she cried more and more.

As much as he wanted to stay like this for a bit longer, he heard something from outside. One of those transport machines, cars, pulling up on the curb just down the stairs from the shrine.

"Kagome," he whispered. "There's someone here. I have to go."

"NO!" she yelled, grabbing him tighter. "I need you right now! I need you! I don't care if anyone sees you!"

As she begged and pleaded with him to stay, a bunch of knocks shook the door.

"Kagome! Open up!" it was her friends.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome for what to do. She stood up, holding Inuyasha's hand, and went over to the door. She opened it just a crack and looked out, seeing her friends. They were all just as full of tears as she was, and as soon as they saw the door move, they all piled inside. Once they were in, they all embraced Kagome and started crying. After a few moments, Ayumi looked over and saw Inuyasha and screamed.

"Kagome! Who IS that?" she pointed to Inuyasha.

The other two looked and backed up, terrified of the stranger in their friend's house. As Kagome explained that Inuyasha was her demonic friend, they all were warry of him, but were still more upset over the news. After the TV finally went to a commercial, Kagome pulled Inuyasha into the kitchen, saying they were going to get some tea.

"Inuyasha," she said softly. "Do you know why I'm so upset?"

"Because that Michael guy died, right?" he replied.

"Yes, but it's not so much that he died as it is that HE was the one that died. You know?"

Inuyasha shook his head, not really getting it.

"I'll make it quick. Basically, I owe him my life. When I was little, I had infantile cancer, a deadly disease. My mom thought I was gonna die, but then, he appeared. Michael Jackson heard about me when I wasn't even a year old, had heard that I had cancer, and came to my mother one day, promising that everything would be all right. He came with us to the hospital and payed, in full, to have me treated and cured. Without him, I would had died. It was thanks to him and his charity that I'm alive. Ever since then, I've been a fan of his."

Inuyasha finally understood what this was about. As the tea kettle whistled, he embraced her as tightly as he could without hurting her, and, while she wasn't sure, Kagome could have sworn she felt a tear of his mix with her own.

Just outside the kitchen, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were watching the whole thing. If only one good thing came from that morning in Japan, it was this. Kagome and her 'friend' the never-there, hanging-with-his-ex, lying, double-crossing cheat of a boyfriend that they all knew he was supposed to be, were showing genuine affection, and he was doing the right thing. He was here for her, right now, when she needs him the most. And as they went back to the living room, Eri noticed a kitchen knife sticking out from under the couch. If Inuyasha hadn't gotten here when he did...


End file.
